Big Zack,This My story of a Hall of Fame Career
by gabgaws12
Summary: Summary: This is a story about Hall Fame Baseball Career of  Zack Martin and His Family. Zack decides to skip college and go to the MLB. This Is My Career of Making the Hall, and becoming the Baseball Best Player ever.
1. Cooperstown

Big Z,This My story of a Hall of Fame Career of Ups and Downs, and my quest for being baseballs best player.

Summary: This is a story about Hall Fame Baseball Career of Zack Martin and His Family. This High School Baseball Athlete decide to skip college and go to the MLB. This Is My Career of Making the Hall, and becoming the Baseball Best Player ever.

Tagline Every June MLB drafts 1,503 players, all those players have one goal is to make the majors, Only about 3 percent of those players will make it to the big leagues. That about 46 people make it out of 1,503 players make it to the bigs. But one 1% percent of players make it to the hall of fame. I was lucky I was 1 % that Made to Cooperstown.

Chapter 1:Cooperstown

Every June MLB drafts 1,503 players, all those players have one goal to make it the majors. Only about 3 percent of those players will make it to the big leagues. That about 46 players make it out of 1,503 players make it to the bigs. But one 1% percent of players make it to the hall of fame. I was lucky I was 1 % that Made it to Cooperstown. This My story of the Ups and Downs of Baseball, and my quest for being baseballs next big superstar. I am Hall of fame pitcher, Zack Martin. And I made it to the big leagues and the hall fame.

Baseball is biggest grind in Sports. Baseball is also one of longest season out of all the profession sport leagues behind the National Hockey League. I like what my first Manager with the Boston red sox Terry "Tito" Francona said "Baseball is a Marathon not a sprint." What Tito is trying to say is Baseball doesn't matter if you go 0-4 in your first game of the season. You still got another 161 games to save your season. I would like thank god off the bat for giving me ability to play the game of baseball for living. If you told Me when I was 12 years old, I would one day be in the hall of fame. I would have said you were nuts. That's you telling me back then that I would be happily married with 3 kids with Maddie. I would have said Yeah Right. But the truth is I did make it to the hall of fame and Maddie Fitzpatrick "My Sweet Thang" is my wife and I do have a family with her.

And this is my story of my ups and downs of being a major league ballplayer. And my quest for the hall of fame. This is about how a lower middle class kid from Boston, end up playing for his hometown Boston Red Sox. And it will show grain of playing in minor leagues and hoping for my call to the show and to the Hall.

The Day is July 30, 2039

It takes a lot of persistence a to make it to the big leagues. And it also takes ability to put something behind you. Because Baseball is game that your consider successful even if you fail 7 out of 10 times. And takes penitents to make it to the big leagues. But I did it. And now I am standing front of 5,000 Fans who have cheered me thought out my baseball Career in Boston. And anther 50 baseball writes and media. And another 300 hall of famers waiting me join them most exclusive club Cooperstown. And Also Looking at my family.

Ad also I am standing there looking at my absolutely beautiful wife Maddie, who I have been married to for the past 26 years. She looks as beautiful as the day I met her at Boston Tipton Hotel when I was 12. Maddie is my wife, my soul mate, my lover, my best friend, my reason for living, my hopes and Dreams, and also my business partner. Maddie was also my agent since I was Drafted 29 years ago. I am also looking to Maddie's left my son Jason. Who's been there for every moment of my baseball career since he been able to understand baseball. It was nice having my first son at age 21, because then he still old enough to see me in the prime of my career. And who I taught the game to. I am so happy Jason got drafted by The Red Sox after 4 years at Boston College. I hope one day Jason and I can become the greatest father-son hall of fame battery-mate . And The 7 year old little boys sitting in Maddie's Lap and Jason's. Zack Jr. and Alex Martin, my twin boys who acted just like me and my twin brother did when we were there age. I know that I will be there for them I know that being a dad comes first before your job and your career. And Next to Maddie on her left is My Mom. Who been in my life for everything. And I love my Mom. She is greatest Mom ever. And Next to My Mom is My twin brother Cody who is my best friend since we were born. And next to him is his wife Bailey and there kids. And also London is there with her Husband Todd. And finally my dad is sitting at the end. And also is there is Mr. John Henry, Mr. Tom Werner, and the general manager of the red sox and president and CEO of Baseball Operations Mister Theo Epstein.

Hall of fame plagues reads

**Zackary James Martin **

**Nicknamed Zack, Z-Mart, Big Z by Boston Fans.**

**Boston Red Sox 2010-2035**

"Zackary James Martin is one the greatest p to ever play the game. He is member of one of the member of the 4,000 strikeout club. He holds the record for most cy young awards with 12, and has 6 AL MVP trophy. And was one of the key aces in the Boston Red Sox Dynasty. He was one of the best pitchers to ever take a major league. Over 400 wins. 4-time recipient of the Roberto Clemente award for his dedication in the Boston Community with his beautiful Maddie."

"I would like to introduce the all-time wins leader, the all-time strike-out king. 12 time Cy Young Award winner. The greatest pitcher to ever take the mound, one of the classiest guys in big leagues Zackary James Martin." Commissioner said I then hugged my wife Maddie, my sons Jason, Zack Jr. and his twin brother Alex. I then hugged my brother Cody, and my mom and dad, and .

Thank you. Good afternoon. I've only got a couple of minutes now, guys. I'd like to start by thanking Jane Clark, the chairman of the board of directors of the National Baseball Hall of Fame. Thank you, Jane, for welcoming us into your Hall of Fame family. Jeff Idelson, who is the president of the National Baseball Hall of Fame. Thank you so much for a smooth transition into the Hall of Fame. I'd like to thank the Hall of Fame staff for their hospitality and impeccable attention to detail. Thank you Dick Bresciani, Red Sox historian, who kept my stats in the public eye.

I am a husband, called Zackary . I am a father, called Dad. I am a brother, called Zack . I am an uncle, called Uncle Zack and I am a friend that doesn't call - some of my friends know that - and sometimes best not call at all. Finally, I do mean finally, I am Zack Martin, called a Baseball Hall of Famer.

You always feel that after every great once-in-a-lifetime moment, there cannot be anything else to top it. You find your lifelong partner, that one true love. You have your first child, and you spend hours wondering at the perfection of tiny little fingers and toes. You rejoice and cry through pre-, elementary, middle and high school, and, if you're lucky, college graduation. You marvel at how sanity endures.

And a new, astonishing love blossoms. And then after 20 years in big leagues , you get a call that you thought you'd never get. Your aspiration realized. Your tears overflow because you know now that the highest honor of your career means so much [more] than you ever thought it would mean before. Because what it feels like most is being welcomed by teammates after throwing a perfect game. You find yourself repeating the same phrases over and over: "We made it. We made it. We made it." And suddenly you think: "Where's my wife?"

To me, it doesn't matter that I got called in my first eligible year. What matters is I got it. A call that 20 years from now will make a great trivia question. It is hard to comprehend that I am in a league of only 1 percent of all professional baseball players make it there, and only 4% of that make it into the hall of fame.

I am in awe to be in this elite company and humble to be accepting this honor. I am also one of the very few players that spent an entire career with the same baseball team. For that I thank the Boston Red Sox, a professional baseball club where any player would be proud to spend a career. Of course I have many people to thank and share this honor with. To do that, we're going to have go back to my senior year at Cheevers High School , I had lettered in football, basketball and baseball.

In 2010, Nearing the end of my senior year, I had some decisions to make. Boston College was offering me a four-year scholarship for football. I talked to my Mom and Maddie about it. My mom said, "I think you've got a better shot at becoming a professional baseball player than a professional football player." So that was it, the life-defining decision that led me to being drafted by the Boston Red Sox at the age of 18 years old and eventually being called up to the big leagues in 2012.

In the minor leagues, I was a talkative leader, not a follower. I played through the pain and I suffered. No regrets. Well, wait a minute. Maybe when I thought about retiring before the red sox called up my son to catch me. Along the way, there were many people who gave me encouragement and shared their wisdom.

First and foremost, my soul mate, my lover, and my wife and my agent Maddie, who even after 27 years of marriage and 33 years of being together, still gives me relevant tips and advice whether I want it or not. Maddie, Sweet Thang, you have been the best over the years that we have been together, Baby, I loved you as my business partner and my agent thought out my baseball career, you did a great job representing me, Sweet Thang. I still call her sweet thang after all those years of being together, because deep down, she still is sweet thang, and candy counter girl. Maddie, You were so supportive to me thought out my career. Maddie, You said I'll never get you become my girlfriend Maddie, but I did, and I am not letting you go or giving you up either Maddie you're my soul mate and best friend forever. Maddie, we have the one the greatest families ever. I love you, Sweet Thang. And your such a great mom to our kids.

Kurt and Carrie, My parents, you guys have been the best parents in the world. You guys gave up so much for me and Cody over the years you guys have been the best parents. Dad, I know it feels not to be with family over the years. Guys, I know how proud you are of me and all I accomplished over my career.

My twin brother Cody, you were best friend since the day we were born, I am so proud you, you filled your dream of owning a restaurant, I love you bro, and your family, your wife Bailey, your kids Jake, Michael, and Sara. I am so proud you buddy, who would thought I would have more money then you.

Marion Moseby, who treated me like his own son, always helping me out, and teaching me to be mature you were best Moseby. I am happy for you and mom.

Jason, my son and one of the best teammates I have ever had. Jason Buddy, I so proud of what you accomplished over your short career so far. Me and mom are so proud of you so far. Jay, I have story to tell you about the day I learned that you got call to big leagues. I remember walking into my manger Jason Varitek's office. He called me in there. I saw that the red sox gm Theo Epstein was in the office also. I was like "Tek, Theo, what did you want to talk me about. They told me, they just placed Starting catcher Jim Brown on the 15 day disabled list with ACL tear. They told me they called up a new catcher from triple A. They said "Do you know who the starting catcher at Triple A, Pawtucket is?" I was like I don't know. They said, you should know it your son. I was proud and happy, that I will get to play with and have my son catch me in the big leagues. I had fun, over the last few years of my career having you as my battery mate. Jason, good luck, and helping the red sox to the world series this year and winning it, I know you guys can do it.

Theo Epstein, Theo thanks for letting me, have my full career in Boston uniform, because deep down, I never wanted to pitch for any other team then my hometown Boston Red Sox. Thank you for drafting me out of high school with the first round draft pick 2010, and I look pick on those teams that missed to pick me over that round. I know how much of gamble it was taking me.

One of my favorite pitching coach and manger Jason Varitek, he was one of the best behind the plate. I was also his teammate in the final year of my contract, Jason thank you for hiring me as the pitching after I retired.

I would like to thank the red sox equipment manger, for letting me wear the historic number of roger clemens number 21. I thank you for giving me the number, I live up to hype of the number.

I would like to thank London and Tipton, thank you for offering my mom the singer job at the hotel all those years ago, or if you didn't my life would never be the same. I would never met my future wife and soul mate at the candy counter.

To the fans, where I ever pitched you guys filled the stadium, and now red sox nation holds the record for most games sold-out in a row in sports. I love you guys, you guys are the best. To Yankee fans, I loved going into Yankee Stadium, and getting booed because that means I know that the Yankees are afraid of me to pitch, Yankee stadium has to be the best place to pitch in a visiting ballpark. I love getting booed after every start.

nd here we are in 2009 and I'm standing amongst baseball elite, in front of my family, friends and fans, proudly accepting baseball's pinnacle, a professional achievement. I cannot think of anywhere I would rather be than to be right here, right now, with you [the fans] and you [my fellow Hall of Famers]

I then walk off the podium and hug and kiss my wife Maddie, and hug my sons Jason, Zack, and Alex. I hugged my brother and his family.

Now, I will look back at my life so far, and my baseball career. I had my puts and downs, but I made it. Now here is my story of making it to the big leagues and becoming a super star.

Note:This is like a fan-ficton biography of Zack. Please review it, It was tough working on it. So Please, Please, Please Review.


	2. Growning Up

Chapter 2

I was born on Tuesday September 15, 1992, in St. Joseph's Hospital Seattle, Washington at 6:30 in the morning. I was born 15 minutes before my identical twin brother Cody. My parents are Kurt Martin and Carrie Martin. We moved to the east coast when Cody and I were 4 years old. My parents moved around a lot when I was younger because my Mom was trying to make it as a singer and my dad was trying to make it as guitarist.

When I was little, my parent would fight all the time and stuff. They fight because my dad is not home a lot, and that he is always on tour and traveling. I was seven at the time that my parents started to fight all the time whenever my dad was home. I now know how my Dad feels about not spending time with his kids and being away from his wife. I know from me playing in the NBA that it is hard to be a Dad and go to work it's one of the tough's jobs to balance my baseball career and my family.

For the first 5 years of life, I had a nice family; my parents would fight sometimes about little things. Those were years we acted like a family, we spend a lot of time together, and when we moved to New York City when I was four, because we were traveling with them. When Cody and I were six, I was already pretty good at basketball, Baseball, and Bowling and Cody was only good at Bowling. Cody was bad at it. Are Tee-ball team made it to the championship, we ended up winning the championship 19-17, I had 4 hits and had 6 runs batted in or RBIS. That same year Cody and I joined the Rec. Basketball league, Cody and me end up on the same team, are team finished the year in 3rd place in the league with a record of 17-13. In basketball, I show great athletic ability also. That season I average 10 points, 5 rebounds and 5 assist, I was the best player on the team. We ended up making are league playoffs, there are 10 teams in the league, so that only the top 8 teams make it to the playoffs. We end up winning the first game in the first round and we lost in the second round to a better team. My mom put her singing career on hold for while, to take care of Cody, and me while my dad was on tour. My dad came to probably, two of our games the whole year. In addition, when my dad was home, he and mom were fighting about the bills and stuff. My mom started working as a waiter at this restaurant close to where we lived. I love my mom for putting her main career on hold to take care of us. Then a couple months later in April, my mom filed for divorce from my dad. My mom filed for divorce because of my dad not spending anytime at home with his family, along with he was more focus on his band.

Therefore, we started to go on tour with my mom and stuff. Her career as singer started to take off. At the end of the summer before school started in the fall, we ended up moving in my grandma and grandpa in a town outside of Boston, Mass, while my mom was tour as a singer. When we moved in my grandparents that fall, my grandpa started to teach me more about the game of baseball. In addition, he taught me and he was the one who made me into a Boston Red Sox fan. That winter, I played basketball in the Rec. league again. In addition, my grandpa took Cody and Me to Boston Celtic games over the winter. Grandpa also took us to New England Patriots games to in Foxboro. In January the following year, my grandpa and I watched the New England Patriots upset the heavily favorite Rams to win the Super Bowl 36 in 2002. In addition, my grandpa taught me lot about playing baseball. In addition, that summers later when we were 9 years old, Cody and I tried out for the little league baseball team. I ended up making the team for the town. Cody did not end up making the team. It was the first time, we did something not in since we were born. My little league team is the Foxboro Rabbits. In my first game in the league, I ended up going four for six with a double and two singles, and a homerun. In addition, I drove in six runs to help the Rabbits beat the lions ten to five. My team finished the year in first place with a record of twenty wins and ten loses. I also had a great first year in the league. I ended up batting .410 with a lead leaguing 30 RBI and 5 homeruns and a 5 double and 5 triples and 5 stolen bases. In addition, I end up being the MVP of the 9 year olds. We end up winning the 9 years old state championships for the state of Massachusetts. I ended up winning the MVP of the state playoffs. During that season was the season I made a little name for myself.

When we turned 10 that year, Cody and I started school in the 5th grade. I never really got good grades in school like Cody. I can remember one day at Recess during 5th grade. There were some kids making fun of Cody for being smart. I walked up to them and said "Stop Making fun of my little brother for being smart, it's not my fault he is going to end up having a better job then you in the future." I ended up punching one of boys in the face for pushing Cody around. The Kid and I ended up in the principal's office. We both got detention for a week. I remember that being one of the first times I got detention in school. My Mom and my grandparents took away basketball from me for a week. I was mad at them, because I got in trouble for protecting my little brother, and I still get a detention and I lost basketball two. I end up doing well in the Rec. League Basketball that year.

The Next summer, I made the baseball team again. I made the big Foxboro, Mass Little League played on the team were Pitcher, First basemen, Shortstop, Outfield, and Catcher. Put my primary position on the team was Pitcher. I was great defensive pitcher and a great pitcher from I learned my Grandpa. He was one of coaches on the team during that year. Cody was also on the team as the water boy. My Grandpa did not want him to feel lonely at home. Our first game of the season was at home against the Springfield Cardinals. Team that goes against other towns in Massachusetts. The positions were all filled.

I remember the first game, my manger Jeff Smith called me on to pitch. I remember because, I was playing first base at the time, and he pulled from the game, and asked me to go out to the bullpen and warm-up. I pitched a couple times in the year. But never in tough situation. I then went into the dugout and grabbed my pitching glove. I then I ran out to the bullpen in the middle of the 4 inning. Then I sat out there then the bullpen got the call from my manager to start warming me up. I then grabbed my gloved and started throwing to one of the bullpen catchers. I remember that the pitcher my friend Sean Murphy started getting into trouble on the mound. He ended up walking the first batter in the top of the fifth, and then the next batter flyout to the centerfield. Then the third batter single in the gap in left-center. I saw, and I started throwing hard and working to get ready. Then the bullpen coach got a call to bring me into the game. I was little afraid at first this was to close-out, and get our team into the Little League World Series in Williamsport.

My scouting report at 11 was 65-72 mph fastball, with a cutter, and also slider, and spilt-finger fastball. I remember that day, I had high velicity in that first batter I faced, I threw a fastball to the Connecticut league team batter, he swung at it and missed then I threw a cutter on his called strike 2. Then I threw my spilt, and got a ground ball to get the double play, the shortstop flipped onto the second basemen, then on to the first base men to end the inning. I came in next inning, and stroke-out the first batter I faced. I then got the next batter to line drive to the second basemen. I stroke out the final batter for us to advance to the Little League world series in Williamsport.

The little league world series in Williamsport, Pa. It was fun, playing baseball, and meeting kids from around world, and from around the United States. I loved the compound the players stay in when their there. It has a swimming pool, a hot tub, video games, Tvs, and all the food you can eat. I remember in the first game, our manger named me the starting pitcher for the first game in world series. I never thought that I would be the one to start in the series. We were cool and confrindint that we could make splash in the world series. The team we faced first was the team from Washington State. I new we need to start this world series off with a bang. I did my normal routine to get ready for the game, I did my running drills, and I played my long toss with the starting catcher. I then started warming up in the bullpen with my grandpa watching me. He told me before the national anthem is just relax and pitch like you know you can. I then stopped warming to listen to the national anthem. I then grabbed my stuff, and started walking towards the dugout to get ready for my start. I then led my team on to the field to start the game. The first inning, I sent down the batters 1-2-3, I stuck one guy one, the other kid flied out, and the final kid grounded out. I worked fast, I always have to this day. I grab the ball and throw, I get my sign and I pitch. I work fast on the mound, I pitch to contact most of the time, and grab a strike out when I need out. I remember pitching 5 innings throwing 55 pitches and struck out 10, Washington batters. I left and we ended up winning the first game of the tournament. We ended up losing to texas team in the us final. And Texas went on to win the Little League world series. I remember like two day after I got back home, we had to start school.

In the spring of that year before moving to the Tipton, My Grandfather Jack died from a hard attack and I lost my very first pitching coach in my life, he was the one who taught me how to make different types of pitches on the mound and also he was the one that push to be better at basketball and try to improve on my overall game and not just on my weaknesses. I remember that summer, I quit my spring league team and went on tour with my mom and Cody all spring, spending time together with my family, going summering and playing around in all the hotels.

In my moms 's Show that's when my mom, got the biggest offer in mine, my moms, and my families life, my offers the full time singer position at the Boston Tipton Hotel, and a free suite to stay in while my contracts is still active with the Boston Tipton. My mom talked it over with my grandma and decide so would take the offer and have us move to Boston. Where I would meet my future wife, my soul mate, and lover. Also the rest of my people that would become my second family over the years I live at the Tipton.

Moving to Boston in 2005, meant that I had to change schools. And my Tipton years begun.


End file.
